Non-volatile memories (NVRAMs) are common semiconductor devices. NVRAMs have many types based on the different materials and structures.
Recently, as portable electronic devices such as mobile phones and computers are widely used, NVRAMs have been widely developed. Almost all NVRAMs include selected gate (SG) driver circuits.
However, when using existing SG driver circuits to drive NVRAMs operated in high speed, the NVRAMs need to hop from idle phase to read operation phase if a read operation needs to be executed. The word line preparation phase of the read operation may be too short to result in competition between MOS transistors in the SG driver circuit. The read operation may not be executed accurately.
The disclosed SG driver circuit, related control device and control method are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems.